Hot Stretch
Hot Stretch is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The police are chasing a elastic like alien carrying a Nuclear Fusion device through the streets of Bellwood, she takes to the roof tops and Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko arrive on scene to help. While Rook pursues on foot Ben turns into Crashhopper to chase her on the roof tops. Ben corners the Alien in a construction site where she tricks him into jumping at her while she uses her elastic powers to save herself. The pair chase her into Undertown where Ben turns back to normal. Rook comments that the alien seems to have a crush on Ben as the pair use Rook's scanner to look for the device. The pair instead picks up a old thermo electric generator. Luckily Ben spots the alien and the pair chase her into a section of Undertown that is under construction. There the pair encounter a tribe of the aliens whom identify themselves as the Kraaho and the Kraaho that they were chasing as Ester. Ester gives the other Kraaho the Fusion core and afterwards their leader Seebik orders the others to kill Ben and Rook. Ben's attempt to use Gravattack to stop the aliens fails when the Omnitrix times out early luckily Ester turns on some water pipes and hits the Kraaho with water freezing them. Ester leads the pair to the safety of the surface which according to her is too cold for the tungston based Kraaho to follow. The only reason why she is able to go to the surface is because she's only half Kraaho. Ester also claims that the Kraaho only wants to use the fusion core to power a heater to make their home more comfortable. While Rook wants to arrest Ester as a thief Ben tells him to drop it and he joins Ester in a game of street hockey with her Kineceleran friends. Greatly outmatched by the stretch and speed based aliens, Ben turns into XLR8 and easily scores a goal on Ester. Realizing the heat is starting to get to the others, Ben turns into Water Hazard and sprays them all with water and playfully does the same to Ester. Rook comes in and informs Ben that he has to leave before he arrests Ester. Meanwhile the Kraaho use the fusion core to power a laser drilling rig creating a volcanic eruption in the middle of Bellwood with intentions to do the same to the rest of the Earth. Ben turns into Articguana to contain the lava flow and horrified at what her people are doing Ester reluctantly leads Ben and Rook to the "hot spot", an undeveloped section of Undertown that is naturally hot where the Kraaho lives. Failing diplomacy Ben instructs Rook to distract the Kraaho while he as NRG sabotages the laser drill. Unfortunately, the heat soon exhausts Rook and Seebik is onto Ben ordering the other Kraaho to attack Ben. Luckily, Ben tricks the Kraaho into freeing him from NRG's suit and before they can stop him Ben eats the energy core and uses its power to destroy the drill. Since Ester defeated them Seebik submits leadership of the tribe to Ester and thanks to the lava already brought up the Kraaho will be able to live down there for generations to come. According to Ester, the Kraaho will now live in peace with both Bellwood and Undertown. While getting some lemonade to cool off, the Kineceleran children pass by and calls Ben Ester's boyfriend, likewise Ben ask rook if he had a shot at her. Major Events *Eatle and Articguana makes their Omniverse debuts. *XLR8 makes his Omniverse debut (by 16 year old Ben). *NRG's true form is used for the first time. *Seebik and Ester make their debut. Debuts *Seebik *Ester Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *Eatle (Omniverse debut) *XLR8 (Omniverse debut with 16 year old Ben) *Articguana (Omniverse debut and first appearance by 16 year old Ben) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Ester's Kineceleran friends Villains *Kraaho (first appearance) *Seebik (first appearance) *Lackno (first appearance) Neutral *Ester (first appearance) Aliens Used *Crashhopper *Eatle (first re-appearance) *Gravattack *XLR8 (first re-appearance by 16 year old Ben) *Water Hazard *Articguana (first re-appearance) *NRG (true form) Quotes Seebik: Alright Lackno....but first finish him off. Ester: Seebik, That's Ben Tennyson! Ben:don't forget rook ! better off him too I totally let you guys go but this guy never gives up ! ______________________________________________________ Rook : she likes you ben dude ! Ben : Everybody likes me I am a hero ! Errors *In a scene, the 10 on Ben's shirt is colored black. Trivia *This is the first episode in Omniverse where Ben has no accidental transformations. See Also *Hot Stretch Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes